narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yugara Uchiha
Yuraga Uchiha was born on January 15 in an unknown town after the 4th Great Shinobi war. After which his parents were no longer afraid of hiding so they took him to the Village of Yamagakure. He is a genin level shinobi and is one of the last members of the Uchiha Clan. Background Yuraga was born to both Yuru Uchiha and Lissu Kazemte right before the 4th war. His parents were both formerely from Konohagakure, Yuru a jonin and member of the uchiha clan fell in love and married a woman named Lissu. Since she was not a member of his clan they frowed upon and dissapproved of their marriage, so yuru decided to live with lissu in a house outside of the uchiha community. The clan started to forget about him and after a while was pretty much considered an outsider of the clan. On the day Itachi Uchiha massacered the entire clan yuru was fast asleep with his wife on the other side of the village safe from the ongoing conflict. After hearing of what had happened yuru fearing for him and his wifes safety took her and they both fled the village. They spent the next few years in a small town changing their names out fear of someone hunting them down. Then lissu had became pregnant with yuraga and soon he was born. He spent his first 3 years of life in that small town until his parents began to hear rumors of the uchiha reforming in yamagakure. They went to go live their hoping yuraga would grow up with some people of his clan and thankfully they were welcomed to stay in the village. At the age of 5 he was placed in the yamagakure ninja academy hoping he would become a great shinobi. He was frequently bullied and beat up by some of the other students, although for some reason he would never fight back. He has few friends and was more of a loner, oneday while being bullied by some kids a young boy came and told them to back off. The kids enraged by the young boy started to attacked but the boy using awesome moves of agility subdued all of them, that boys name was Toketzu. Toketzu told yuraga that he looks like a cool guy and that he wanted to be his friend. From then on the kids left yuraga alone because they were afraid of Toketzu. Since toketzu was older he graduated before yuraga did but by then the he was older and was able to defend himself. He would soon graduate and start his life as a shinobi of yamagakure. Appearance Yuraga posseses the same black hair and onxy eyes nearly all the members of the uchiha clan had possesed. His hair is not really that long and the length of it goes down to about half of his nose. His eyes always have this boring dull look in them, although thats if you even get to see them since most of the time his eyes are covered up by his bangs. Hes kind of small for his age being shorter the most other males. During his time at the academy he wore the standard black uniform all students were required to wear. Once he became a genin his outfit consisted of a plain long sleeve, dark grey shirt, which had a small uchiha crest on the top left corner on the back. He also wore white pants with a shuriken holster on his right leg. After learning Flame Release: Dragon Burning Whip he wore bandages on his right hand from his knuckles to his elbow to heal his wounds from using the technique. He wore the Yamagakure headband which kept his hair out of his face so now his eyes were no visible.